Aerial vehicles may be limited in what they are able to accomplish independently. It may be difficult and/or impractical to operate multiple independent aerial vehicles in the same air space and/or to attempt to have independent aerial vehicles accomplish a single task. As a result, the application of aerial vehicles may be limited and/or opportunities for advancement and/or gain may be foregone.